All Together
by ashxloren
Summary: Ted's wife is in labor. Will he make it in time for the birth? *Sequel to Still*  Ted/OC Brett/OC


**This is a sequel to Still. Go to my profile to read it! :D**

**I only own the OC characters :)**

* * *

"Where is Ted?" Emma DiBiase asked frantically. Emma was referring to her husband of 3½ years, Ted DiBiase Jr.. Ashley Steele, her twin sister, was sitting in the hospital room with Emma, trying to calm her down. Emma was pregnant and was in labor.

"He's on his way, Emz. Calm down." Ashley said.

"Oh, he better be on his way or he'll have one pissed off wife." Emma said. "Because I'm not having this baby without him here." Ashley stood up and walked towards their mom, Anna.

"Mom, I need some air. Can you sit with her and try to calm her down?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Anna said standing up. "Can you also check if Ted is almost here yet?"

"Yes, I will. I gotta call Brett anyway." Ashley said walking out of the room. Brett was her boyfriend and Ted's younger brother.

Anna sat down in the chair that Ashley was just sitting in.

"Where's Ashley going?" Emma asked slightly panicking.

"She needed some air and she's going to check on where Ted is right now." Anna said. "Just calm down. Take some deep breaths. Any added on stress could hurt you and/or the baby."

"Alright." Emma said taking some deep breaths.

* * *

Ashley stood outside and took a deep breath. Emma being in labor was also stressing her out. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked for Ted's number. He needed to be here so Emma could at least calm down enough to basically stop stressing herself and her. Ashley was thankful that Emma went into labor that day because Ted and Brett were coming home for a few days after being on the road for a few weeks or so with the WWE. Both Ted and Brett were professional wrestlers working there. Ashley was a wrestler too but Mr. McMahon gave her time off work to be there for Emma since Ted couldn't and she was also out on injury. She called Ted.

"Hello?" Ted answered.

"Where are you? Emma is stressing out to the point that she's stressing both my mom and I out." Ashley said.

"Brett and I will be there in less than 5." Ted said. "We just pulled into the parking lot and I see you so I'll see you in a bit." Ted hung out. Ashley looked around and saw Ted and Brett running up towards them. "What room is Emma in?"

"1614." Ashley said and Ted ran into the hospital. Brett stayed with Ashley.

"How are you doing?" Brett asked.

"I'm tired and stressed out by Emma. Otherwise I'm fine." Ashley said running a hand across her hair. Brett pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, now that Ted is here, you don't have to worry about Emma that much." Brett said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since like 5:30 this morning." Ashley said yawning and lying her head on his chest. It was 6PM and Ashley hoped Emma would have the baby soon because she was exhausted. She only got 3 hours of sleep before Emma woke her up about having contractions.

"Have you eaten anything at all today?" Brett said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hardly anything. I had a granola bar on our way here, otherwise no. My mom just recently got here. So I've been with Emma till now." Ashley said.

"I vote that after I go say hi to your mom and Emma, we go down to the cafeteria and I'll buy you some food. Because I know if you don't eat, you start feeling sick and pretty much feel sick all day." Brett said.

"OK." Ashley said. Brett smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked into the hospital and up to Emma's room. Brett knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Emma. How you holding up?" Brett asked.

"OK, at the moment." Emma smiled.

"That's good." Brett smiled.

"Emma, where's mom?" Ashley asked.

"She got a call on her phone and went outside to answer it." Ted said.

"Alright." Ashley said.

"If you need us, we'll be in the cafeteria." Brett said.

"You're eating again? You just ate on the plane." Ted said.

"I'm getting Ash some food because apparently she hasn't eaten all day." Brett said. "Just looking out for my girlfriend."

"Alright." Ted said.

"Call or text me if Emma starts to have the baby when I'm down there." Ashley said looking at Ted.

"OK. I will do that." Ted said.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled and walked out of the room with Brett right behind her.

* * *

Ashley was sitting at a table waiting for Brett to come back with some food for her. She insisted on going up to get it herself, but he wouldn't let her. Brett walked up to the table with a tray of food. He put the tray down on the table and sat down. He grabbed the few things he got for himself and pushed the tray towards Ashley.

"I got you a salami and cheese sandwich, a chocolate milk, and some chips." Brett said looking at Ashley.

"Thank you Bretty." Ashley smiled and kissed him. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be super hungry later." Brett smiled.

"That probably would be true." Ashley chuckled. She took a bite of out her sandwich. "Your parents are here."

"Why do you say that?" Brett asked.

"Because I see them right now." Ashley said. Brett looked behind him and saw them walking up. He stood up.

"Hi mom and dad." Brett said and hugged both of his parents. Ashley stood up and hugged them too.

"Ashley, you look tired. How long have you been here?" Melanie DiBiase asked.

"Since like 5:30 this morning. I was up earlier than that cause I had to help Em and then drove her here." Ashley said.

"You better be taking care of her, Brett." Melanie said looking at Brett.

"I am. I just bought her some food because she hasn't really eaten anything all day. She hasn't left Emma's side till their mom got here." Brett said.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking a break for a little bit, Ash." Ted DiBiase Sr. said.

"I just hope Emma has the baby soon cause I'm getting impatient with waiting. I want to see my niece or nephew." Ashley said.

"We all want to see the new little one." Melanie said. "Well, your father and I are going to head back up there, we'll let you finish eating." Melanie and Ted Sr. walked away. Ashley sat back down and continued to eat.

"Have you been watching Raw and Smackdown lately?" Brett asked.

"Yeah why?" Ashley asked.

"Just wondering." Brett said.

"I can't wait to get back to work. I miss wrestling." Ashley sighed.

"Let me guess, it's been super crazy here with Emma." Brett said.

"Not at all." Ashley said sarcastically.

"You'll be back in that ring soon enough, Ash." Brett smiled. "With me by your side."

"Are they making me your valet?" Ashley asked.

"No, not really. You'll be like Lita. She was with the Hardy Boyz but still had an amazing career as a Diva." Brett said.

"Alright. Because I really don't want to be seen just as arm candy." Ashley said.

"You won't be seen as arm candy, Ash." Brett said grabbing Ashley's hand. "You're too good of a wrestler for that to happen."

"Yeah, I hope so." Ashley said. They finished eating and decided to go upstairs into Emma's room.

"What do you think it is? A girl or a boy?" Brett asked looking at Ashley.

"I'm thinking a girl. Your family needs more girls in it." Ashley smiled looking back at Brett. They walked past the waiting room and Ashley saw everyone aside from Ted sitting in there. "Brett. Everyone is in the waiting room." Ashley turned around and walked into the waiting room."What's going on?"

"Emma is about to give birth right now. Your mom is in there with her and Ted." Melanie said.

"Alright." Ashley said sitting down next to Melanie. Brett sat down next to her. Ashley saw some one walk into the waiting room. She instantly recognized him, it was her older brother Jeston, or Jesse as everyone called him. "Jesse?" Jesse looked and saw Ashley.

"Ashley!" Jesse smiled. Ashley got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still on the base in Germany?" Ashley asked. Jesse was a doctor at the military hospital in Landstuhl, Germany.

"They sent me back to the base here. I'm staying here now." Jesse said. Ashley smiled and hugged him again.

"Just in time too! Does mom know?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, she was the one who told me Emma went into labor." Jesse said.

"Right." Ashley said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase." Jesse said.

"Welcome home, Jesse." Melanie said.

"It's good to be home." Jesse smiled. Melanie sat back down after Ted Sr. welcomed him home. Jesse looked at Brett who was standing by Ashley.

"Don't you even dare give him the speech." Ashley said referring to the little talk that Jesse had with every boyfriend that Emma and Ashley had. "You never gave it to Ted, you're never giving it to him."

"You and Emma ruin my fun too much." Jesse huffed.

"We're your little sisters, it's our job to do that." Ashley smiled. She saw her mom walk in with a smile on her face. "So... what is it?"

"It's a girl." Anna smiled. Ashley looked at Brett.

"Told you." Ashley smiled.

"Jeston, you made it!" Anna smiled and hugged him. "Welcome home."

"What's her name?" Melanie asked.

"Lia Grace DiBiase. Seven pounds, one ounce. Nineteen inches. Very healthy little girl." Anna said still smiling. She looked at Ashley and Jesse."They named her Lia, after your dad. It was actaully Ted's idea."

"Can we go and see them?" Ted Sr. asked.

"That's what I came out here to tell you." Anna said. "They moved her into a new room now."

"Alright." Jesse said.

"I vote we let Jesse go in first since Emma hasn't seen him in like 4 years." Ashley said.

* * *

"I'm surprised my hand doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." Ted said moving some hair out of Emma's face.

"So am I." Emma said. The nurse handed her Lia.

"Here you go Mrs. DiBiase." The nurse smiled. "Just press the call button if you need anything from me before I come in to check on you."

"Alright. Thank you." Emma said and then smiled down at Lia. The nurse walked out of the room. "She definitely has your eyes, Ted."

"But I think she looks like you." Ted said kissing Emma's head. "Because she's just as beautiful as her mommy." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Emma's eyes lit up when she saw Jesse walk in.

"Jesse?" Emma smiled and carefully handed Lia to Ted. Jesse walked up to Emma and hugged her. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." Jesse said. "And I'm glad I'm home now because I get to see my beautiful niece."

"Where's everyone else?" Emma asked.

"On their way in." Jesse said. "And here they come." Anna, Melanie, Ted Sr., Brett, and Ashley walked in.

"And where is the little angel that will be forever spoiled by her auntie?" Ashley said smiling.

"Daddy has her." Ted said. Ashley started to take pictures of Emma, Lia, Ted, and everyone else either holding Lia or by themselves. Ashley sat down in the chair next to Emma. Ted Sr. slowly put Lia in her arms. Ashley smiled down at her and quietly started to say things to her.

* * *

"So Ted, how does it feel like to be a dad?" Brett asked.

"It's one of the most amazing things in the world." Ted said. Brett looked at the sight of his girlfriend, the love of his life, holding their niece. She looked like a natural. "Ashley looks like a natural at the whole mothering thing."

"Yeah, she does." Brett said with a smile on his face. "She won't become one for a long time, I know that for a fact. She wants to focus on her wrestling career."

"Yeah I know. But now at least she has a niece she can spoil rotten." Ted said.

"And I'm more worried about our relationship than having kids." Brett said.

"You two having problems?" Ted asked.

"No. Everything is perfect." Brett smiled. "Just said that so you'd get the point."

"Oh. Got it." Ted said. There was a knock on the door. They saw the nurse walk in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"Alright. Well, let's go so mommy and baby can get some sleep." Melanie said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room. Ashley stood up and put Sophia in the bassinet.

"Goodbye my little Sophie. Auntie will see you tomorrow." Ashley softly said to the little newborn. She walked up to Emma and hugged her. "I'll be back tomorrow. Let me know in the morning if you need anything."

"Alright." Emma said. Ashley hugged Ted.

"I'll meet you outside." Ashley said looking at Brett.

"OK." Brett said. He walked over to Sophia. He softly kissed the top of her head. "Uncle Bretty will see you tomorrow too." He then hugged Emma and Ted. "You two have a very beautiful daughter and I'm not just saying that because I'm her uncle. I'll see you both tomorrow." Brett walked out of the room and caught up with Ashley.

"I think you should get some sleep." Ted said kissing the top of Emma's head. "I'll take care of Sophia while you're asleep."

"OK. Thank you, Teddy." Emma said.

"No, thank you for making me a very happy husband and father." Ted smiled. Emma smiled back and kissed him. She lied down and slowly drifted off the sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review! :D  
**


End file.
